1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector caps of the types called attachment plugs or cord connectors, and more particularly to such caps having a dead front to protect and insulate the cord terminals and eliminate the chances of short circuits and shocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector caps molded of plastic material and provided with cord grips that are integral therewith are known. For a teaching of such connector caps of both the attachment plug and the cord connector types reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,748, issued to Paul H. Winter on June 27, 1967. A connector cap constructed in accordance with said teaching is not entirely satisfactory. Flexible arms extend from the back plate to carry the parts between which the cord is clamped. The arms extend from the back plate as continuations of the wall of the hole through which the cord is threaded, and, as a consequence, they lack the degree of flexibility best suited for satisfactorily positioning the clamp parts about the cord.
In addition, when the diameter of the hole through which the cord is threaded corresponds to that of the cord, the hole is effectively sealed against introduction of foreign matter into the connector cap through the hole. Since the diameter of the hole is fixed, a cord which has a diameter smaller than that of the hole cannot be used without leaving a space extending about the cord through which foreign matter may enter the connector cap.